Let's Go Swimming! (transcript)
"Let's Go Swimming!" is the thirteenth episode of the series "My School Life." Personal Information Description Maraya and her friends Novalee, Jonathan, Cody, and Morgan go swimming at the Y with Ms. Martin and Ms. Ryan to have fun there for the first time. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house, where she is waiting for the bus) Maraya (as narrator): I love field trips. They are always so much fun when I go there. But today, I am going somewhere special, and that special place is the swimming pool. Oh, boy, I can't wait to go there! (The bus comes and passes Maraya's house) Maraya (not seen): There's the bus! (Maraya gets up from the chair to run to her bus stop) Maraya: Yes! I have made it once again, and look, there it comes. (The bus stops at Maraya's house. Then after the student doors open, Ms. Carolyn waves at Maraya while she gets on her bus) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya sits down in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. After that, Ms. Carolyn asks Maraya a question) Ms. Carolyn: So, Maraya, are you ready to go swimming? Maraya: Yeah! Ms. Carolyn: I'm glad to hear that, because I think Jonathan is ready too. (to Jonathan) Hey, Jonathan, are you ready to go swimming? Jonathan: Yeah! Ms. Carolyn (laughing): I told you. He is always ready to do anything! Maraya (laughing): Ms. Carolyn, I wish you would go swimming with us so that way we'll have more fun. Ms. Carolyn: I wish I can swim. Maraya: Me too. Ms. Carolyn: You know that you're so lucky that you're going swimming today, cause I can't swim. Maraya (gasps): You can't swim? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-mm. But I was able to swim when I was your age. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: I took swimming classes and believe it or not, I was very good. (A flashback starts) Swimming coach (in flashback): Very good, Carolyn. You did great. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Yes! I did it! Whoo-hoo! (laughing) (The flashback ends) Maraya (in her own head): I wish that I was good at swimming, but guess what? I'm going swimming today and I'm going to be as good as Ms. Carolyn. (The scene changes to where they get to school) Me. Carolyn: Bye, Jonathan. Have fun! Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Maraya. Have fun swimming! Maraya: Thanks. You have fun too. (When Maraya gets off the bus, Ms. Ryan asks Maraya if she's ready to go swimming) Ms. Ryan: Good morning, Maraya. Are you ready to go swimming today? Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Ryan: Then come on, let's go! (The scene changes again to where Maraya is in room 741, doing her school work) Ms. Ryan: Okay, Maraya and Novalee, are you ready to go to room 209? Both: Yeah! Ms. Ryan: Then let's go! (As they walk away, Ms. Sherrit and the other classmates say goodbye to them) Ms. Sherrit: Goodbye, Maraya and Novalee. See you later. Students: Bye, Maraya and Novalee. Bye, Ms. Ryan. Maraya, Novalee, and Ms. Ryan: Goodbye! See you later! (It changes once again to where they get to the bus loading zone) Ms. Ryan: Ah, there's Ms. Cheryl's bus. Come on, students, get on. (The students get on the bus to sit down in a seat. When Ms. Ryan gets on, she asks everyone if they're ready to go swimming) Ms. Ryan: So, is everyone ready to go swimming at the Y? Students: Yeah! Ms. Ryan: Great! Okay, Ms. Cheryl, you may start up the bus. (Ms. Cheryl cranks up the bus and then drives out of the bus loading zone. The scene changes to where they get to the Y) Ms. Ryan: Okay, students, we're here. Let's get off the bus. (The students get off the bus to go in the Y. Ms. Ryan and Ms. Martin follow them in there) Ms. Ryan: Okay, students, go straight. (The students walk straight until Ms. Ryan tells them to turn) Ms. Ryan: Now turn into the family dressing room. (Maraya opens the door to the family dressing room and everyone is still following her) Ms. Ryan: Now, open this door and then go open that door, and there we are. Students: Wow! Ms. Ryan: Now, we're going to place our stuff on the bleachers and now, we can change into our bathing suits. Novalee: Hey, Maraya, do you want to see my bathing suit? Maraya: Sure. Novalee: Okay, here it is! Maraya: Wow, your bathing suit is pretty, Novalee. Now, do you want to see mine? Novalee: I sure would. Maraya: Okay, here's mine! Novalee: Whoa, it's beautiful, Maraya. I love it. Maraya: Thanks. Ms. Ryan: Okay, students, let's get in the therapy pool. Novalee: Come on, Maraya. Let's go. (They put on their sandals and go to the therapy pool where Ms. Ryan is at) Ms. Ryan: Okay. Before we get in the therapy pool, we need to stretch. First, we need to touch our toes. (Maraya and the students get down to touch their toes) Ms. Ryan: Now reach for the sky. (The students reach for the sky) Ms. Ryan: Good. Now screw your head. (Everyone screws their heads) Ms. Ryan: Now unscrew your heads. (Everyone starts to unscrew their heads) Ms. Ryan: Now spread your feet apart. (They spread their feet apart) Ms. Ryan: And reach to this side. (The students reach to their right side) Ms. Ryan: Now reach to the other side. (They reach to their other side) Ms. Ryan: Now reach down to the middle and touch the floor. (Everyone reaches down to the middle and then touch the floor) Ms. Ryan: Good. Now I want you to put your hands together like this. (The students do the same thing as Ms. Ryan) Ms. Ryan: Now, put your hands together inside out. (They put their hands together inside out) Ms. Ryan: Lastly, let's squat down like if we're sitting in a chair. (Everyone squats down last and then they get up) Ms. Ryan: Good job, everyone. Now let's have fun in the therapy pool. Students: Yay! (The students follow Ms. Ryan to the therapy pool) Ms. Ryan: Okay, everyone. Take off your shoes and put them here. (Maraya and Novalee take off their shoes and put them where Ms. Ryan told them to put them) Ms. Ryan: Now we can have fun. Aaah... Maraya and Novalee: Aaah… (Suddenly, some bubbles come into the pool) Maraya and Novalee: Oh! Maraya: Look, there's bubbles. Ms. Ryan: That's right. This therapy pool has bubbles. Novalee: It's just like a hot tub. Ms. Ryan: That's right, Novalee. It is just like a hot tub, because you can feel those bubbles in the warm water. Aaah... Maraya and Novalee: Aaah… (laughing) Ms. Ryan: Okay, now it's time to have some fun! Students: Yay! Ms. Ryan: Everyone to this side! (The students get to the side where Ms. Ryan wants them to be) Ms. Ryan: Good. Now I want you all to hop to the other side. Are you ready? (The students nod their heads) Ms. Ryan: On your mark, get set, go! (The students start hopping to the other side) Maraya: This is fun, isn't it, Novalee? Novalee: Yeah. It's very, very fun! Maraya: (laughing) Cody: Ah. Ms. Ryan (gasps): Cody, you won! Students: Yay, Cody! (The scene changes to where they are at their side again) Ms. Ryan: Okay, now I want everyone to pretend to be sharks so everyone can swim to the other side. I will have my eyes closed and my back turned, okay? (The students nod their heads again) Ms. Ryan (not seen): On your mark, get set, go! (Some dramatic music plays while everyone is pretending to be sharks in the water) Cody: Roar! Ms. Ryan (scared): Ahhh! Novalee: Look, Cody won again! (laughing) Ms. Ryan: Congratulations, Cody! You won again. Cody: Yeah! All: (laughing) (The scene changes again to where they continue exercising) Novalee: Yay, Maraya won! Cody: Nope! Maraya: Ahhh! Cody! (It changes once again to where they are swimming to the other side) Ms. Ryan: Yay, Cody! (The scene changes to where they are playing with the balls next) Novalee (not seen): Catch, Maraya! Maraya: I got it. Catch, Novalee. Novalee: Whoa! Cody: I got it! Maraya: Cody, Novalee was supposed to catch that ball. Novalee: Yeah, Maraya is right. Now hand me the ball. Cody: Here you go. Novalee: Thanks, Cody. (laughing) (The scene changes again to where they are eating lunch together) Maraya: That was fun, Novalee. Novalee: Yeah, it was. Maraya: Boy, I can't wait to tell Ms. Carolyn of what I've done today. (It changes to where they are at the bus loading zone a few hours later) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya. See you tomorrow. Maraya: Bye, Carmen. Bye, Novalee. See you tomorrow too. (Maraya walks to her bus and gets on) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Did you have fun swimming? Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: That's good. I'm glad to hear that. (Maraya sits down in her seat and buckles her seatbelt) Ms. Carolyn: Let's see, do we have everyone? Ms. Brenda (not seen): No, Carolyn. We don't have Cody. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah. I forgot, he checked out. Okay, my students, let's go rock and roll! Students (not seen): Yay! (Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus and starts driving out of the bus loading zone) Maraya (in her own head): I'm so glad that I had so much fun swimming at the Y. But now, I'm tired from all the fun and I can use a nap right about now. (yawns) Goodbye, my viewers, see you in the next episode. (The scene zooms out and then it fades out and comes to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie (unseen) *Blake (unseen) *Clayton (unseen) *Dylan (unseen) *Cody *Jonathan *Connor (unseen) *John (unseen) *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Brenda (unseen) *Swimming coach (in flashback) *Ms. Sherrit *Ms. Ryan *Carmen *Nicki *Erin *Miranda *Ashley *Novalee *Ms. Martin (non-speaking) *Morgan *Ms. Cheryl (non-speaking) Trivia *This is the first appearance of the character Morgan. *These are the second appearances of Ms. Martin and Ms. Cheryl. *The characters Ms. Martin and Ms. Cheryl did not speak at all in this episode. *The characters Ms. Brenda, Ms. Sherrit, Morgan, and all of Ms. Sherrit and Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya) did not speak very much in this episode. *The characters Ms. Brenda and almost all of Ms. Carolyn's students were not seen at all in this episode. *The flashback in this episode was taken place back in the year of 1958, when Ms. Carolyn was Maraya's age. *In this episode, Ms. Carolyn tells Maraya that she cannot swim because of her age in this series, but in the ending song, she is able to swim like Maraya. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)